Max who?
by kieraa
Summary: One-shot. Waking up in a unfamiliar room is one thing but waking up in a room with a bunch of strangers is a whole lot of cabbage.


A strange beeping sound jerked me from my deep sleep.

I looked around frantically, not knowing where I was.

The walls around me were white, the floor was white and there was equipment of all sorts stuck to me. I gingerly lifted my hand to an I.V drip that was embedded into my veins in my arm.

I barely noticed the pain.

The crisp white sheets under me almost blinded me. Why was everything so white?

It was then that I noticed something was out of place in this small, white room.

A dark figure loomed in a white desk chair in the corner of the room. The dark hair and clothes on the sleeping boy looked out of place against the white walls. My head tilted subconsciously as I tried to recognise the stranger.

I shook my head to myself, no idea who that person is.

The beeping sound was piercing my ears and making me wince every _beep._

My head swiveled on it's own accord to the machine hooked up to my chest. The beeping was from a heart monitor.

My heart monitor.

"You're awake?" A croaky voice broke the silence.

The boy dressed in black was now standing beside my bed in a blink of an eye, his face full of relief.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," He whispered gently as if his words would hurt me. He leaned down, clasping his hand with mine with such tenderness it made me want to cry.

I was confused at what he said. I opened my mouth to speak but the door swung open and a few other kids bolted in, hugging me in a group hug that I felt strangely welcome in. The let go but hung around the bed around me.

"Thank God! I thought your coma would last forever!" A girl with tanned skin and big brown eyes babbled.

"C-coma?" My voice was hoarse from not using it in however long I was out.

"Yeah... you were out for three days. They had to feed you through a tube!" A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the sky on a clear, cloudless day gushed.

"They?" My mind only coping with single worded responses.

"The doctors. They're all so questiony. Someone should tell them to lay off," The girl with big brown eyes said.

Two black eyes stared down at me wearily.

"You okay? You seem out of it..." The boy with dark hair said almost to himself.

"Nah," A voice drawled out, "She's just been in a coma and feels just peachy. What do you expect, Fang?" Another tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A blonde little girl spoke out of nowhere.

Where are these people coming from?

I didn't know what to say. I had no answer for her. What was her definition of okay? Being claustrophobic in a room full of talkative strangers, not knowing what happened? And why the hell does my back feel heavy all of a sudden? Now that I think of it, I felt so uncomfortable in the small cot of a single bed.

The little blonde girl looked at me curiously.

"My names Angel," She said slowly, pointing to herself.

"Duh!" The tall blonde guy said with an eyeroll. Look at him fully I could see that his blue eyes looked foggy. Unclear.

"That's Iggy..." Angel said slowly.

"I think your bandages look tough," The little blond boy said looking at awe at my forehead, ignoring everyone else.

My hands reached to the white material wrapped around my head.

I don't remember getting that.

"You were out numbered," Angel said slowly. Her eyes brimming with tears as she explained. "They all came at us... you stood in front of me and took the hit to the head."

"What's going on?" The boy with dark hair and eyes asked worriedly. The blonde guy- Iggy, referred to him as Fang.

"She doesn't... -" She never finished because just then the door opened wide enough for a small, black dog to stroll in with his nose up in the air like he owns the place.

"She wakes!" He sang, trotting over towards the bed.

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened.

"Did you- did you hear that!" I half shrieked, half whispered. I sat up straighter as if to get further away.

Five heads swiveled towards me, all giving me funny looks. Not including the little black dog that jumped onto the bed before plonking itself down to rest.

As if it was normal that a dog could speak.

"It... spoke! The dog-" I pointed out just before I was interrupted.

"Ex_cuse _me. Dog? I'm a dog? Just a dog! I'm insulted, how long have you known me now? That's just disrespect," The dog said shocked and insulted.

I looked at the dog for a split second before leaping out of the bed. Cords, tubes, wires and blankets were stuck on my hospital gown, spewing over the room in a messy state.

I backed away from the dog.

"That... is not normal," My finger pointing accusingly at the subject of my statement.

"What's going on with her?" The little blonde boy said to Fang.

My back felt heavy, I almost stumbled reaching over my shoulder to find the source when my fingers skimmed feathers.

Feathers. From wings.

Some how I could control these wings, like it was apart of me. Like I was controlling another limb like my arm or leg.

I gasped in shocked. My emotions going haywire.

Fang stood closer with an arm out, reaching to me but I stood back with my back- or wings, against the hospital wall.

"She doesn't remember..." Angel said as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Remember as in she doesn't remember what happened or doesn't remember anything?" Iggy asked in a numbing voice. Like he already knew the answer.

"The latter, I'm guessing," The dog said in a voice fit for a grown ups.

I gulped. What's going on? Why do I have wings? Like... Like a bird?

"Stay away!" I cowered, ducking my head as they all approached me.

"We're not going to hurt you," The unnamed younger boy said like he was scared.

"Gazzy," Angel reminded me as she rubbed her eyes.

"You don't remember me?" Fang asked, tipping my chin up with his finger making me look into his dark orbs.

I had no words. Nothing. So I could only shake my head.

No.

I didn't remember.

"Max?" He said with a voice full of emotion.

As I saw my reflection in one of the silver machines I wondered what exactly happened to get wrapped up in so much gauze. The blonde, brown eyed girl stared back through the reflection with so much vulnerability I didn't recognise it was me.

But one question still haunts me.

Who's Max?


End file.
